


Bone Marrow

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Kind of an au?, inspired by a book passage, kind of a rewrite, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Falling stars don't talk, right?





	

It was quiet in the cavern, just for a moment. There was a stifled scream and then a tiny crunch of bone.

A strained voice said, "Ow," and then very quietly uttered a curse.

It was quiet once again.

 

-

Asriel looked around the wall cautiously, having heard the strange thud echo through the ruins. Maybe it was a star, or a me-te-or, as his teacher would have said.

He saw a figure sprawled out on the ground, motionless and quiet. The figure was pretty big, like the stones in Waterfall. Must have been a star.

"Hello?" he said, stepping forward and looking at the star like a curious bird. He found a stick on the ground and gave the star a poke.

The star stirred and moved, tilting their head upward. The star let out a hoarse scream, trying to move backward, and then clutching at their leg.

"I'm sorry!" Asriel said, "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Go away," the star hissed.

Asriel broke the stick and tossed aside the pieces. 

"Leave me alone."

Asriel knelt down and splayed out his paws. "Are you a star? Or a me-te-or?"

"Neither. I'm a human, so you better watch out. I could kill you."

Asriel tilted his head. "Why?"

"It's what humans do."

"Well," said Asriel. "You said that you could, not that you want." 

The human made a face and tried to move backward again. They hit their leg, letting out a stream of words that Asriel didn't understand and thought were sharp.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Broke it," the human spat. "Suppose it'll be easier for you to eat me."

"I don't wanna do that!" Asriel exclaimed. 

The human sneered.

"I wanna help you," said Asriel. "Here, my mom can help you with your leg..."

The human began to say something, and then clutched at their leg again. They breathed out huffily, "Fine."

Asriel moved awkwardly, helping the human wrap their arm around his shoulder. He moved forward as they stood.

"Ow, ow, don't  _do_ that!"

"Sorry!"

He waited until they got the weight off their broken leg and helped them move forward. 

"My name is Asriel," he said as they walked. "Do humans have names?"

"Chara."

"Oh, that's a nice name!"

Together, they hobble-walked out of the cavern.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I reread a little bit of Neil Gaiman's "Stardust" and there's a certain part where a character falls from a great height and I thought it was funny enough to think of in terms of Undertale.
> 
> Though, just as a little note, "Stardust" is for adult audiences.


End file.
